Police Riot
|roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Brute Police Riot is a law enforcement armoured vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Police Riot is mainly based on the , with smaller elements of smaller off-road based armored trucks, such as the stepsides and the side bars. It is also based, on a lesser extend, to the , due to the van-style design and roof, which has some resemblance to that of the Stockade. It also takes a large amount of inspiration from the . The Police Riot is used by the National Office of Security Enforcement and therefore, it has the NOOSE markings and seal on its sides and rear, as well as the initials "LSPD" on its front and on the doors. Because of its use as a law-enforcement vehicle, the Police Riot features bullet-proof armor and netting, the side windows are also shatter-proof, but not completely bullet-proof. It also possesses a LED lightbar and small lights on both ends of the vehicle. The rear features two small holes that seem to possess the use of riot gear like tear gas, which cannot be functioned. It is likely the successor of GTA IV's Enforcer, since both are used by the same law enforcement agency, shares almost the same design and are manufactured by Brute. They also share the same engine sounds, top speeds, acceleration times, and chassis design. Also, a glitch involving wheel textures or their inserts exists on both of the trucks, implying it was simply copied over to GTA V. The only change is the square-shaped hood and the ability to carry more personnel on its sides. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Police Riot possesses an average top speed for a truck or sedan, being around the 105 mph mark. Since it weighs several tons, acceleration is abysmal, as it can take up to 10 seconds to reach an average speed. Braking is acceptable, while needed to make quick arrests and blockades. The wide wheelbase provides good lateral stability, although it does not take corners fast enough to truly test this. The Police Riot is double-wheeled at the rear, to help hold its large capabilities of weight. The truck carries a simple front-engine, rear wheel drive layout. It otherwise shares the same capabilities as the Stockade. The engine model appears to be a twin-cam Inline-4, lacking a turbocharger found on many of the other trucks sharing this model. The engine sounds as a high revving engine, creating a significantly smooth sound when compared to other large trucks, such as the Phantom and Packer in the game. The main advantages for the Police Riot are its mass and overall power, being tough enough to withstand heavy gunfire and many head-on collisions. It can withstand most gunfire for sustained periods and even a sticky bomb won't destroy it unless it is in contact or directly underneath the vehicle. Molotovs and gasoline are ineffective against it. Only multiple grenades can deal any damage. RPG shots and tank shells can instantly destroy it, however. Trying to kill occupants while they are still inside is a lost cause, as all windows are bulletproof from the outside, making it a great vehicle to steal and use during high wanted levels if it is available. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' PoliceRiot-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Police Riot with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) PoliceRiot-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Riot on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *NOOSE team responds to the bank robbery during the mission The Paleto Score and arrives in two Police Riots. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Several Police Riots will respond during The Pacific Standard Job, only if civilians are killed during the siege. **If so, one will form a roadblock shortly along the given route once the players have reached the bikes. It will be part of a roadblock formed by itself and a ramp which the players can use. If the players did not kill any civilians during the heist, a Police Cruiser will spawn in its place. *Spawns as a roadblock vehicle in the mission Asset Seizure. *A Police Riot appears as the target vehicle during the "Keycards" preparation for The Doomsday Heist. *Two Police Riots will arrive to the Mission Row police station during Dispatch I. *Two to four Police Riots appear as armored transports for target enemies during the mission Dispatch VI. *Several of them arrive at The Diamond Casino & Resort after players leave the building during the Casino Heist, if guards were alerted during the heist. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns in roadblocks at a 4 and 5 star wanted level. When using explosives in the chase, these will appear more often. Also appears frequently when flying an aircraft. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Spawns at the Vespucci Police Station, Davis Sheriff's Station, Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station and the Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office (as of Patch 1.17). Upon entering them, the player will be granted a free, full Body Armor. *Can be found forming road blocks when at a 4 or 5 star wanted level. Trivia *Despite what its name suggests, the Police Riot only forms roadblocks. It will not deploy any NOOSE officers from the rear of the truck and only has a NOOSE driver and a passenger. In The Paleto Score and The Pacific Standard Job (if hostages are killed), an exception to this is made. The LSPD NOOSE teams use the FIB Granger instead for unknown reasons. **In The Paleto Score, dialogue reveals that they are the Bomb Squad. This seems to be the reason why they appear often when explosives are used in normal gameplay. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Unlike other law enforcement vehicles, the Police Riot utilizes a truck horn instead of the traditional police horn. **In the enhanced version, the truck now features multiple different horns, the horn available is randomized on each Police Riot. *The Police Riot lacks an engine model, resulting in the hood being impossible to open. *In the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game, the Police Riot had double rear wheels, which were replaced by single wheels in the enhanced version. Navigation }}de:Polizei-Riot (V) es:Antidisturbios de la policía Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:NOOSE Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class